fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Roman Empire (War between worlds)
In an alternative timeline the roman Empire begun cracking down on barbarians entering the country and also begun forbidding the use of mercenaries. This would trigger the as the romans called it; Barbaric purge, where the romans executed thousands of barbaric men among the roman forces. Later the roman empire would send on of its men to travel to China, where the latter discovered gunpowder. After discovering the existence of gunpowder, the Roman Empire made us of it and begun developing the worlds first guns. Using them in the battle, the Romans were able to push back the less advanced barbaric forces. The Roman Empire now begun developing a large amount of guns which they used against the Ottomans, pushing them back, saving Constantinople weakening the Ottoman forces. Later the Roman Empire in an act of revenge and self preservation defeated the Ottoman Empire, gaining their territories as well while executing its army leaders and enslaving its rulers. After this, the Roman Empire begun colonizing the american continent along with the Russian Empire who colonized Alaska and Canada. Religion ''' The main religion of the Roman Empire and its colonies is Christianity. The most popular sect in Christianity in Rome and its colonies is Catholicism or the Orthodox sect. While other religions are allowed too, most people in Rome and its colonies are either christians or atheists, as the Roman Empire started converting people when they begun colonizing even more countries. '''Political Leadership While Rome is mostly ruled by an Emperor, it still has the Senate that exists since Emperor Augustus founded it along with becoming the first Emperor. Modern Rome also has a prime minister who leads the government, while the Emperor leads the country and its colonies. Human rights ''' To prevent revolutions, the Roman Empire is fairly tolerant of its population. Freedom of speech is allowed as long as people don't use it, to send violent messages that could harm the population or the Empire. Slavery is strictly forbidden. However with Emperor Alerio cracking down on people with as he calls it "special abilities", human rights get worse on these people. This lead to a rebellion in Sardinia, where the Emperor started massacring people he deemed as "dangerous". '''Women's rights In modern day Rome and its colonies, women have the same rights as men, and like them can be in powerful positions, can serve in the army and have other jobs men also do. Like human rights, women were given equal in fear that it would lead to a social revolution among the population. Roman Army ''' The Roman Army or as it calls itself "The Roman Legion" is the army of the Roman Empire. Having over three million soldiers, its considered to be the worlds biggest army with the Russian Empire's army at two million soldiers being second. Due to its vast recourses its also the worlds most modern army. The most used weapons are assault rifles, handguns, missiles, bombs, fighter jets, tanks, airships, attack helicopters and medic vehicles. The common roman soldier is equipped with an assault rifle, three handgranates, three flash bangs, a handgun and a knife. A very uncommon weapon is the gun blade, a mixture between assault rifle and blade, which can be wielded with one hand. The uniform of the common soldier is mainly green or grey, with a bulletproof vest and a helmet which is modeled after its ancient ancestor. '''SFAC The SFAC abbreviation of 'Special Forces Against Certum '''is a military police type like force which main task is the capture or elimination of the children from people who were test subjects in the Certum project, a project funded by the Roman Empire during the cold war with the Russian Empire to create supernatural beings. Unlike the Roman Legion, the SFAC wears mostly black or dark grey uniforms, which are more heavily protected than the ones of the Roman Legion. While the Roman Legion sometimes acts immoral, the SFAC constantly commits atrocities around the world, some of which are: Massacring Certum people, torturing people for information and even killing civilians that are suspects. The SFAC is one of the main antagonist throughout the series. '''Language ' The main language in the Roman Empire is italian, which is the succeed the latin language many years ago. The Roman Empire begun teaching italian in its new territories when they were still in their imperial times, which led to Italian becoming the worlds most spoken language along with Russian and Chinese. Most former languages of Romes territories became dead languages, when the children of the conquered people were taught Italian instead of their mother language. 'Purebloods ' The Pureblood are a small fraction of people within the Roman Empire, who hold the view, that only people who were born from within the Roman Empire are purer and more intelligent than others, the less radical sect of them however believe, that the Roman Empire through its search of knowledge is better than other nations in the world. 'Known Purebloods: ' Julius Senctus John Octavian Gaius (through his teenage years) Alexander Eliades Pureblood Division